If Only He Knew
by fanfictionpie
Summary: Takes place between BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH and THE LAST OLYMPIAN. Percabeth. Once again, Percy Jackson is summoned to do his duty and save the world. Eventually.
1. The Son of Poseidon

"Out of my way!" I bellowed, thrashing Riptide, my sword, violently at the slightly-undersized and extremely ugly dracaenae that stood between me and the only road that led to Goode High School. "

"You're gonna make me late!" I yelled, annoyed, just before succeeding in swiping her head off cleanly. The snake-woman vanished instantly. If any mortals had been watching they'd have thought I was having a fit or something while yelling at myself.

I was already late for school without having to stop and waste precious seconds on a stupid monster. This month I had already received my maximum five late slips, all of them because of some random monster that had un-luckily wondered into me. It was the same each time, off with their heads! My goal was to keep out of trouble as much as possible and actually graduate this year.

So far I'd managed six months without blowing anything up. I was on a roll.

Now I just had to get to class before the bell rang. I ran full out towards the school and checked my watch. I had two and a half minutes. Yeah, there was no way I'd make it on time.

I prayed to Zeus _not_ to get suspended for going over the five-lates--only limit. The school was built at the bottom of the hill. I was standing at the top. There was a fountain spewing water a few feet away from me.

Without stopping to think, I ran straight towards it and hoisted myself inside. I plunged knee-deep into the fountain with barely a splash. My clothes kept dry, that's what I get for being the son of Poseidon, the sea god. I was only worried about my history report, crinkled at the bottom of my backpack. I had spent nearly four hours on it, please please please stay dry.

Concentrating hard, and hoping no mortals were watching, I urged the water to give me a quick lift down the hill. Without a sound it obeyed. A wave surged up and over the side of the fountain and created a water slide all the way down the slope, straight threw the front doors (which seemed to burst open at the slightest touch of water) and stopped right in front of my locker, thankfully located on the ground floor.

As soon as I got to my feet all the water evaporated, except for a small rectangular-shaped puddle around my feet.

"Hey Jackson!" One of the late stragglers called at me. I tensed.

"Sweet skateboard!" My shoulders dropped in relief. A skateboard. They saw a skateboard. How completely barbaric.

"Thanks man," I said, my fingers scrabbling at my lock. Another glance at my watch. Twenty-five seconds. I snatched up my books and my, thank the gods, still dry history report and darted up the stairs, taking three at a time.

I arrived two minutes after the bell rang. Stupid textbook just _had_ to fall all the way back down the stairs…

I burst into the classroom, my mind spinning with excuses for why I was late.

"Mr. Jackson, you don't look too beat up," my history teacher, Mr. Chal noted.

I blinked, clearly confused. "No…"

"I saw your crash landing at the bottom of the hill," Rachel Dare spoke up from her seat by the window at the back of the classroom. She raised her eyebrows at me.

I smoothly changed my bewilderment to a look of embarrassment that I hope looked pretty genuine. "Oh, um, I was hoping no one had seen that." I grinned sheepishly as the class laughed and Mr. Chal let out a chuckle. It had shocked me when I first enrolled at the school and found out I was pretty popular here. "I'm fine though, no broken bones or anything."

Rachel smirked at me as I wound my way between desks to my seat in front of her, mouthing "thanks" before I took my seat.

Rachel was a mortal. She was also the friend I go to when I needed a good ranting about the Greek side of the world. She—like my mother—was born with true sight, which meant she could see through the garbled image of mist straight into my world. She was also constantly making excuses for my short absences every once in a while when I saw a monster during lunch hour.

I felt a poke on my spine and turned. She handed a folded piece of paper at me discreetly. From across the aisle I saw my friend Ed wink at me and snicker. He was convinced me and Rach had a "thing" going on.

I glared at him as I unfolded the note. THAT'S TEN TIMES YOU OWE ME. HOW YOU GONNA PAY? Underneath she had drawn a pretty accurate sketch of me sliding down the hill. Rachel was a great artist and the drawing looked almost real.

As Mr. Chal started coming around to collect our essays, Ed leaned towards me. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on?" he sniggered, his voice just low enough so that Rachel wouldn't be able to hard.

I punched him in the shoulder. Ed was the type of guy with those super quick reflexes and could dodge anything coming at him. But I was a Greek hero—trained in sword fighting and continually having to fight for my life—so I always succeeded in punching him, something he always seemed amazed at.

He was looking at the sketch Rachel had drawn of me. "Is that you Perc?" he whispered as our teacher neared. "Dude, she makes you look like some Greek hero or something." He smirked.

Rachel had heard that last bit. We shared an amused look. If only he knew.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

This is my very first attempt at writing fanfic for Percy Jackson, I hope I did it justice. Hopefully I'll get better over time.

Right now I'm still not quite sure where this story is going, what's going to happen, or if I will continue writing for this. Should I?

This was a surprisingly short chapter but I felt this was a nice place to stop. I'll probably change the title as soon as I think up a better one!

Please review - all questions, comments, suggestions, and critisisms will be greatly appreciated.

PS: Before I get killed with "DO YOU SHIP PERCY AND RACHEL" questions let's make it very clear that I do **NOT** support them. I'm 1000% Percabeth all the way man! She'll come into the story later, if I decide to continue writing, which I probably will.

_-Grace _

* * *


	2. Reunited

"Percy!" I'd like to say that my eyes flew open at the sound of my name but that would be a lie. It was about midnight and I was in a deep slumber after spending all evening trying to work out my math homework. In truth, my eyes _did _fly open. I also happened to fall off the bed as soon as my vision focused. From my fallen spot on the floor I saw a flickering Iris message hovering a foot away, shimmering in the moonlight like one of Calypso's plants. Laughing in the middle of the misty swirls was Charles Beckendorf's face, the senior counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

My face was beet red. "Stop laughing you goon," I complained.

"You crack me up Jackson," Beckendorf chortled. "Awake yet?"

"Nearly," I grumbled. "I had like twenty pages of math homework."

"Yeah, I remember when _I_ used to go to school, back when I was young and foolish," he remarked.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, think you can tear yourself from your math problems and get back here by tomorrow afternoon?" He asked me. "We're running some more drills and we need you to be present."

I sighed. Every time when I lost myself in the mortal world and have nearly forgotten all about how we were all going to die in like, two weeks, I would once again be reminded about how close the Titan Lord, Kronos, was to taking over the world. These drills were important, they were like a practice run we test out before actually performing them. Just a few days ago we had blown up one of Hephaestus's old forges that a herd of Telkhines had been using to make weapons. That was one fun day.

"But we just ran drills last week," I complained.

"Good Hades Perce, it's almost like you don't _want_ to see us anymore," he pretended to look hurt but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Are we too good for you?"

I cracked a smile. "You're not funny man," I told him. "I'll be there. I'll call in sick at school or something."

"Great! Thanks Percy!" Behind Beckendorf I heard a loud 'BOOM!' and a streak of green light lit up the dark sky. It looked like a jar of Greek fire had just exploded.

"HOLY-" Beckendorf bellowed, running off as the Iris message faded.

I fell asleep again almost instantly and the dream caught up to me just as quickly. For us demigods, our dreams aren't just dreams. They actually happen whether you want them to or not.

The first was aboard Luke's ship, the Princess Andromeda. I had already had the pleasure of a luxurious visit here which all ended in having to fight for my life so I wasn't to stoked to being back again. Two dozen Telkhines were scuttling around, murmuring in their high-pitched voices. There were two empty bottles placed on a low, wooden bench next to a large map completely covered in squiggly lines and intimidating arrows. I had a sinking feeling it wasn't a treasure map.

My eyes wondered over to the far wall where a dartboard was mounted. A picture of Zeus was tacked at the middle of it with a dart through his golden hair, up his nose, and hanging off his chin. I wondered if the Lord of the Skies knew what these guys were up to during their breaks.

"After Poseidon's last attack we lost ten percent of our crew," one of the Telkhines was saying. "Our lord wants fifty of us to reach New York by bus and another fifty by flying chariot."

"Sounds good to me! Poseidon almost got us that time. Thank the Titans we've got Oceanus on our side." All the sea-beasts twittered their approval.

"I call bus!" another Telkhine squeaked. "I don't like the sky so much."

The dream faded away as all the other Telkhines began to argue about who got what.

My vision shifted and re-focused on a small figure dressed in head-to-toe black, radiating an aura of death. Literally, that's the impression you get from a child of Hades, the God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead. I didn't know if it was just me but it looked like Nico was staring right at me, as if he sensed my presence.

"We'll all die if you don't do it Percy," Nico murmured.

Even in my dream I tensed. The very idea he was referring to, the great plan he had discovered and told me at the end of last summer was enough to send shivers up my spine and down again.

"All of us. We'll die," he repeated.

My vision zoomed out and started spinning so much I got dizzy. A familiar satyr was roaming around in some forest chewing on a tin can. I don't know why this was of any importance, Grover was always chewing on tin cans. Then he sat down on the grass and started playing his reed pipes. The music made me sleepy, if that made any sense at all, seeing how I was already asleep. The tune seemed to make the plants around him grow faster. I was very grateful that he'd learned how to play songs _other _than Hilary Duff. He had progressed a lot since I first met him.

That was all I dreamed about that night.

* * *

"PERCY!"

I trudged up Half-Blood Hill, exhausted from biking three blocks to the train station then being chased across half the state by a group of vicious monsters and having to keep them away from the mortals.

The sound of my name gave me a simple boost of energy that let me sprint up the hill and stop in front of Beckendorf, Silena Bouregard, Clarisse, Michael Yew, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, and a couple more of my demigod friends. They all greeted me with hugs, pats on the back, or high fives.

Except for Clarisse, daughter of the war god Ares. He and I had a run-in a while back and I guess you could say he and the rest of his children would all like to see me dead. She gave me a grimace and I inclined my head politely at her. Hey, I wasn't raised to be rude.

"Battle any monsters on the way here?" Beckendorf asked after slapping me intensely on the back. I'd nearly choked.

"Battle, I wish," Percy grumbled. "Run away more like. There were too many mortals around."

The group chuckled. They'd all been in that position before and knew how hard it was to restrain from fighting.

"No Capture the Flag today," Connor Stoll informed me, looking downright miserable at the announcement.

"Aww..." I loved Capture the Flag. Best game of all time. Sure beats throwing darts at Zeus's nose. I made a mental note to tell those telkhines to try it next time I see them.

"Chiron didn't want us all maiming each other instead of the enemy," said Silena. I noticed she and Beckendorf were standing particularly close to each other. Their shoulders were bumping and their fingers brushed lightly. They also both had a large cheesy smile plastered on their faces. I would ask Annabeth...er..._Connor_ about it later.

"You're not wearing your Camp Half-Blood shirt," Travis Stoll observed.

I looked down surprised. Sure enough, instead of the soft orange t-shirt I was wearing a complex black t-shirt.

"Oh yeah," I remember, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I, um, lent it to Rachel," I muttered quietly, for Travis's ears only. "She wanted to draw it," I added truthfully. I had no idea why though, Rachel was just weird that way.

Travis's eyes widened. "My gods Percy, better not mention that to Annabeth or she'll go ballistic!" he smirked at me and punched my arm.

"Don't worry, I won't," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Travis winked at me. "I'm sure she'll be _delighted_ to see you back," he informed me. "She should be in her cabin. Oh and remember, it's against camp rules to be in the cabin alone," he sang after me as he pushed him in the direction of the Athena cabin. He made no effort to lower his voice.

All the others heard him and started snickering. I averted my gaze and walked as defiantly as I could towards the cabin. Towards the end of summer, after the Battle of the Labyrinth, me and Annabeth...well things had gotten pretty awkward between us. We weren't as close anymore and I had to _really_ watch what I was saying or else she'd go storming off planning to kill me. I'd only seen her once since then, and that was last week when we were running another important drill. Even then we hadn't said much to each other.

From behind, one of the Apollo kids shot an arrow at me. It landed on the grass several feet in front of me so I knew it wasn't actually meant to hit me. The shaft of the arrow was red and heart shaped.

I whirled around and gave the group still huddled back there my worst Son-of-Poseidon glare, which must not have looked that menacing because they all burst out laughing.

"Give it up already," I yelled at them.

On my short walk there I looked over and saw Chiron waving at me from the window of the main house. I paused to wave back, unsure on whether or not I should go over and exchange greetings with him now that he had saw me.

He seemed to know what I was thinking and waved me on. I smiled back at him, almost regretfully. I wanted to see Annabeth again, yet I was hoping to delay the moment. Hopefully this time our conversation wouldn't result in a I-want-to-rip-your-head-off fight. I was _so_ beyond that. Yeah, not really.

I knocked on the wooden door. Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command answered the door. His eyes lit up with delight at the sight of me and he quickly shut the door behind me. "Percy! It's great to see you again," He told me earnestly.

"You too," I said back, grinning.

"She's inside," Malcolm nodded towards the cabin, clearly meaning Annabeth. "I'll uh, let you two have some privacy. To talk," he added hastily when he'd registered his words.

"Thanks," I mumbled, pushing open the door.

Annabeth looked up from the papers she was pouring over. It was clear from the expression on her face that she'd known who Malcolm was talking to. "Seaweed Brain," was all she said. There was a tiny pause of awkward silence, then she quickly stood up and gave me a brief hug. It felt like she was holding herself back.

"Hey Wise Girl," I kicked the door shut behind me with my foot.

"So you managed to stay alive on your ride here," she said, in a wow-what-an-amazing-accomplishment voice that was obviously meant to be sarcastic. Her arms were back at her sides now and she had taken a few steps back.

"Yup. I'm getting pretty good at it by now to tell you the truth." I grinned.

"Ready to blow up some monsters?" she asked me.

"As ready as always," I replied. "Cause you know, I live for blowing things up. Literally."

She laughed and it was almost like the Luke thing had never happened. Almost.

"How's school?" she asked me.

I grimaced. "Way to much homework. I've made lot's of new friends though. Thankfully they never seem to notice when I randomly disappear during the middle of the day to go chase some monster."

"That's good," she said, suddenly backing up to her desk when I mentioned 'friends'. She started shuffling through a pile of envelopes. "It's my turn to sort through the camp letters today," she explained to me.

"Want some help?" I offered like a good friend would.

"No thanks, I'm just about finished. Actually I _am_ finished." Annabeth picked up the huge stack of letters and headed out the door. "Come with me to deliver these to Chiron will you?"

The way she said it made it an order, not a question. Yet I was happy to go with her to the main house. At least we hadn't started arguing yet.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ok well, some of you might have noticed that I re-posted this chapter. I felt it was very badly written the first time and wanted to make a few adjustments to it.

I'd also forgotten a couple things, anyways here it is. I still don't really like it, but whatever.

Review please!


	3. Apollo, Hermes, and a big pile of Dung

"Hello Percy," Chiron said as I approached, looking pleased to see me but weary.

I was relieved at the distraction. Annabeth and I had exchanged very few words to each other while we walked to the big house.

Beckendorf was standing with Silena behind Chiron. He noticed the distance between me and Annabeth, and our silence and blank faces, and cocked his head at me, looking confused.

I returned my attention back onto Chiron. "Hi Chiron," I said automatically.

"How long can you stay for?" he asked me.

"Just for today. I need to be back by tomorrow. I've got a driving lesson," I grinned.

That made Annabeth smile. "You driving a car. That doesn't sound safe."

I shrugged, pleased that she was back to teasing me. "We've done worse," I said smugly.

"You're going to leave so soon?" Beckendorf asked me, looking surprised while I was smiling at Annabeth. She immediately dropped her gaze.

"Um yeah. I've already signed up for the class, and I've still got to go to school."

"Oh I see," Chiron nodded. "Well, we should be going through our newest drill in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you all go put on your armour?"

"Sir," I said hurriedly. "What exactly are we doing with this one?"

Chiron looked shocked. "Has Annabeth or anyone not told you yet?"

I shook my head and looked at her.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Sorry. I'll tell you on the way to your cabin. Let's go." She handed Chiron the stack of envelopes and started pulling me back towards the cabins by my elbow.

I let myself be dragged all the way back to the Poseidon cabin. I was happy that Annabeth had walked me there the whole way. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about now?" I asked her.

"Well apparently we're going to sink the _Princess Andromeda_," she told me.

I gaped at her. "And how exactly are we supposed to accomplish that if even my father can't?"

"Well," she said hesitantly. "Your dad never actually set foot in the ship. I'm guessing we will."

"Oh joy," I muttered.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah?"

"At least you don't have to worry about drowning," she smiled.

"At least one of us is thinking positively," I remarked.

"Do you really think we could have done all that we have if we weren't thinking positively?"

I shook my head. "You're right."

"As always," she said smugly.

I grinned and bumped her shoulder. "Want to come in?" I asked her, gesturing inside my cabin.

Annabeth looked as if she was also remembering the rule that states no two campers of opposite genders from separate cabins should be alone by themselves in a cabin.

"No, it's okay. I have to go grab my armour. See you later." She was gone before I could say bye.

I stared at the cloud of dust she left behind with every step. It took a minute before I remembered why I was there. I quickly rushed around my cabin, looking for my armour. I had completely forgotten where I put it.

When I finally found it under my bed and put it on I could already see a group of about fifteen demigods outside, ready to sink some royalty. Specifically the Princess Andromeda.

One of the passing Hermes kids threw a pebble at my window. "Better hurry it up Perce!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," I mumbled, stepping into my armor then rushing out the door.

I was the last one there, although I had totally saw that coming. Annabeth was at the front of the group. How did she do that so fast? She never ceased to amaze me.

In front of me was a model of the Princess Andromeda. It looked like an exact replica on a smaller scale, except for the fact that their was a grapevine crawling up the sides.

"Mr. D made this for us to practice on," Connor Stoll told me, speaking the obvious.

"Yeah, I can tell," I said. "Connor, how exactly are we supposed to sink this ship without getting clobbered first?"

Connor shrugged. "Beats me. But not all of us are going on. I think Chiron just wants to try a few things than choose only a couple people to go, whoever does the best here I suppose. Everyone's betting it'll be you and Beckendorf."

He clapped me on the back. "Cause you can't drown," he smirked. "Not everyone has that ability."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, lucky me."

In the end, they were right. Chiron did choose me and Beckendorf for the job. I laughed when I found out that all of the Apollo and Heremes cabins had bet the Ares cabin about it. They were all very pleased with their earnings, but the Ares cabin just got another excuse for wanting ot beat me up.

They left immediately after dinner to complain about their losses to each other while the rest of us gathered around the campfire where the Apollo cabin were leading the singalong, as usual.

After singing "A Hundred bottles of nectar on the wall," Apollo himself had appeared on a flying red Ferrari. He looked no day older than eighteen, with a healthy tan and blindingly white smile. All of the wildflowers turned towards him as he got out of his Ferrari and I swear I could hear them all sighing with delight.

His kids flocked around him like geese and he gave each of them a quiver of sonic or gas-garroting arrows. I thought it must feel quite awkward to call someone who looked only a year older than yourself "dad", but that was only my opinion.

After exchanging hellos with Chiron, Apollo sauntered towards me and sat down on my log. "Hello Percy!" he said to me. "Are you and Annabeth ready to bounce?"

We looked at each other, befuddled.

"I have arranged a ride home for you two," Chiron smiled at us. "So you won't have to get up early tomorrow morning to catch the train."

"Wow, thanks," said Annabeth, surprised.

"Sure beats the train. Thanks Chiron," I commented. I felt surprised that the sun god would show up late at night just to give us a ride home.

Apollo waved his hand as if it were nothing, "I was just in the neighborhood. Stuff I had to do for Zeus, you know."

I nodded. He got out his lyre and was plucking at its strings, singing some song that sounded awfully like Michael Jackson's Thriller. I wondered if he'd feel insulted if I subtly covered my my ears.

"So Percy," he said, once he finished his song and took a bow to the smattering of polite applause. "I hear you have a driving lesson tomorrow."

"How'd you know that?" I asked incredulously.

Apollo looked insulted. "There's a statue of me right by that school you attend. It keeps me informed. You've never noticed it?"

I sensed his shoulders sagging slightly. "Oh, that statue!" I said quickly. "Yes, I see it every day. But you look younger in person."

The god looked flattered. "Well I always said rock was a hard substance to work with. Why not light, I had asked," he said, standing up and stretching. "But you can't have everything. Even if you're me," he chuckled to himself. "Let's go, I have a meeting later with my bore of a sister."

He shook hands with Chiron, waved at his kids, then headed for his car. Chiron gave us a nod. "Stay safe you two," he advised. "We're going to need you pretty soon."

Apollo pulled the car remote out of his pocket. He clicked it once and I expected the "click!" sound of locks unlocking. Instead, both me and Annabeth screamed and dived for the Earth as a series of arrows flew out of the car in all directions.

"Whoops," Apollo grimaced. "Wrong button. My bad."

"Security system?" I asked shakily.

"You can never be too careful," he shrugged, herding us into the backseat. "Why, just the other day I caught Ares trying to break in. He claimed he was searching for a water bottle he had left inside the last time I gave him a ride but I didn't believe him. It didn't end pretty."

Our friends yelled their goodbyes to us while waving frantically as we started rising into the air. I thought I heard someone say "Behave in the backseat you two," and a multitude of laughter that followed it.

We passed by the glittering Argo constellation as Apollo chattered easily about some story involving him, Hermes, and a big pile of dung. Annabeth's shoulders were shaking throughout the tale.

"So how is the whole Kronos versus Olympians thing going?" I asked to change the subject.

"Not so hot kid. We just found out that the Gorgons are supporting Kronos."

"Gee, I wonder why," said Annabeth sarcastically.

"Medusa's sisters?" I asked with a shudder.

They both nodded.

"I thought they hadn't reformed yet."

"They just did recently. My bore of a sister found them a few weeks ago running across a beach," said Apollo lazily. "Good Hades, Medusa herself hasn't reformed yet. She'd be a great asset to Kronos.

"Hey, didn't you mail Medusa's head to Olympus Percy?" All those years ago?" Annabeth asked me.

"Gods, you make me sound old," I joked. "But yeah I did. Someone mailed it back though. My mother used it to get rid of my stinky stepfather."

"That was funny," Apollo chuckled. "I was there when Zeus opened the package. I'll never forget that moment."

The three of us shared a laugh until a lightning bolt flashed through the sky in front of us.

"Geez, my father is in such a bad mood these days," Apollo sighed. "Hey look! There's Hypnus, you guys met him yet?"

"Who?"

"I guess not. Hypnus, god of sleep. The one who holds the poppy stalk? I set it on fire once, accidentally of course."

It was too dark to see anything other than the stars and the city lights below but I nodded anyway.

"Gotta love Hypnus," Apollo went on. "He plays a mean game of checkers."

"Checkers?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, beats chess. You don't have to think as much." he shrugged. "Hang on, I've got a poem coming out." He cleared his throat. "Apollo whips Hypnus' butt in checker games." He turned around proudly. "What'd you think?"

I clapped very forcefully. "It was good," I said.

Apollo looked satisfied and went back to his driving.

Annabeth turned to me. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I challenge you to a game of checkers the next time I see you."

"You're on!"


End file.
